


Lucky Stars

by wulfpyre



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ladybug - Freeform, Out of Character, Rock Band AU, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfpyre/pseuds/wulfpyre
Summary: What's better than seeing your favorite band live? The stars aligning and getting to meet them backstage. That was the case for Blake Belladonna who got the chance to meet The Maidens of Remnant, but things happen during that meet up that weren't expected but not unwelcome.*I promise I'll make a better summary soon. This is the best I got at the moment.*





	1. First Impressions

The venue was full of bodies that jumped up and down in rhythm to the music before performed on stage. White lights were flashing on and off for a brief period of time before they all focused on one of the lead guitarists with long blonde hair.

Blake Belladonna was filled with excitement as she not only had an amazing view of the concert where she was standing. Right in front of Center stage, where she had a good view of the  

Humans and Faunus all began singing along with one of the band as the song came to an end.

_‘You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_Cause everybody’s gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_Let’s make a new start_

_Cause everybody’s gotta die sometime yeah_

_But baby don’t cry’_

Blake sang along at the top of her lungs as the lights went out and she cheered along with everyone.

As the lights came back on, and they announced that they would going into a brief intermission Blake became more excited that in about an hour she would be meeting her favorite band. She adjusted her black tank-top and made sure to tuck it back into her black jeans.

“That was awesome!” Blake turned her head to her friend who accompanied her to the concert, her close friend Sun Wu-Kong, wearing a black polo for tonight and the cuffs of her jeans rolled up to his shins.

She couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah, it really was.”

“Sucks that your friend Weiss doesn’t like this kind of music, but this is a really cool birthday gift.”

Blake nodded her head in agreement, “It really is. I’m going to go buy a water, do you want anything?”

Sun shakes his head and grins, “Nah, I’m good.”

Nodding her head, Blake turned around and pushed her way through the crowd to the concession stand and bought herself a bottle of water. After that she walked herself back to where Sun was standing and he was staring at his phone. Curiosity got the better of the cat faunus and she stood beside her friend and looked down at his phone.

“Neptune is checking up on me,” he says with a smile, “come on let’s send him a photo of how much fun we are having.”

He pulled Blake closer with his tail and took a selfie of them both. Blake raised her hand to make the peace sign and just as Sun was sending out the photo the lights began to dim again and the crowd began to cheer.

“Alright y’all! Before we continue the show, I want to bring out someone special to play a song tonight. Let’s all give a warm welcome to my sister Ruby!”

The crowd all applauded, and quieted down as the lights focused to the center of the stage to a girl in black torn jeans and a dark red hoodie. The light was hitting her in a way that made it difficult to see her face and her hoodie was pulled up too.

“H-hey everyone. Um, I’m gonna play a song called S.O.S. Hope you all like it.” She said quietly into the mic before adjusting her acoustic guitar.

Plucking the first few notes on her guitar, it took a few seconds before she opened her mouth to sing. Needless to say, everyone in the audience was silent and listened intently as the song progressed.

_‘Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_

_I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind_

_Whatever happened to our love?_

_I wish I understood_

_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good’_

Many members in the audience begin to take out lighters and sway it in the air slowly and Blake saw that this encouraged Ruby to lift her head so she looked around the room. Blake’s cheeks flushed slightly as she saw how pretty Ruby was and her most captivating feature were her silver eyes. She also took notice of the series of piercings on Ruby’s face.

For a brief moment, Blake locked eyes with Ruby and could’ve sworn she saw a smile forming on her lips before she continued to sing.

Near the end of the song, Ruby shut her eyes tightly and sang louder

_‘So when you’re near me, darling can’t you hear me_

_S.O.S_

_And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_S.O.S_

_When you’re gone_

_How can I even try to go on_

_When you’re gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on_

_When you’re gone_

_How can I even try to go on_

_When you’re gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on.’_

As the lights faded and Blake saw as Ruby’s silhouette moved towards the end of the stage, the audience began to cheer loudly. Blake wanted to ask Sun what he thought of the song, but her attention was drawn back to the stage as the lights flashed violet, and quickly following it was the steady sound of drums.

Blake pushed her thoughts aside as the concert resumed, the crowd clapping and cheering loudly as the band returned to the stage.

The show had ended and as people began to file out of the venue, Blake and Sun began to make their way backstage walking around with security as they were led to the bands break room.

Upon entering the break room Blake began to feel really nervous and paced around the room, “Oh my god, what if I weird them out and say something stupid. What if they think my ears are weird?!” Blake reached up to touch the piercings on one of her cat ears.

Sun knew full well that Blake hated being lifted off the ground, prompting her to scream, “Chillax Blake. Everything will be fine.”

Before Blake could respond the door swung open, “I heard a scream is everything alri…. Who are you?”

Ruby stood at the door, looking threatening and ready to fight someone. She had her arms crossed and brows furrowed.

Sun turned around, gently setting Blake down and giving a friendly smile, “Oh uh, we’re here to meet wait… aren’t you the girl who performed on stage earlier? Ruby right?”

Ruby’s face softened and she raised a quizzical brow once she realized no one was in danger, “Yeah? You guys still haven’t answered my question.”

Blake couldn’t find the words to speak as she just stared at Ruby, getting a better look of her and became entrapped in her silver eyes.

Sun cleared his throat and used his tail to poke Blake’s side. She yelped as she was forced out of her trance, “We’re here to meet The Maidens of Remnant. My friend gave us passes to come backstage and meet them, security lead us here.”

Ruby nodded her head as she took a step back, “Oh! You’re the special guests Yang told me about. I’ll go see where my sister is. I won’t be long.” She closed the door as she exited and Blake let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“She seems cool.” Sun said as he nudged Blake’s shoulder, “kinda cute too don’t ya think?”

“What? Shut up!” Blake said as she elbowed Sun’s side and crossed her arms. “I didn’t say anything.”

Sun just chuckled and rubbed his ribs, “You didn’t have to. Blake you had the same look on your face when the barista at the café winked at you.”

“Shut up Sun or so help me God I will tell Neptune about your fear of spiders.” Blake said as she pointed an accusing finger towards her friend.

Sun raised his hands in defense and laughed, “Alright, you win. I’ll sto-“

Just then the door swung open to reveal the bandmates that Blake and Sun had both been waiting to meet all day.

“And here are our guests of honor!” The tall blonde yelled as she was the first to enter the room before anyone else.

Right there at the door was Coco Adel, Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikkos, Cinder Fall, and Nora Valkyrie were all right in front of Blake and Sun. Coco was the lead singer of the band, Yang and Pyrrha were both the guitarists, Cinder handled the bass guitar and Nora was their drummer. Together they were known as The Maidens of Remnant.

Blake placed both her hands over her mouth to hide the smile taking over her lips. She was doing her best to contain her excitement, Sun on the other hand had no shame in hiding his excitement.

“Groupies.” Cinder said under her breathe as she walked passed the duo and grabbed her belongings before leaving the room, greatly discouraging Blake from saying anything. On her way out, Blake saw Ruby enter the room and give a dirty glance at Cinder as she left the room.

The discouragement that Blake had been feeling was short lived as Yang spoke up, “Don’t mind her, she isn’t a people person. You must be Blake and Sun, my girlfriend told me a lot about both of you.”

“Wait, your girlfriend?” Sun asked curiously.

Yang nodded her head, “Yeah, Weiss. She told you, didn’t she? She told me that Blake was a huge fan and wanted to see us live so she asked if I can get the band to agree to meet with you both.”

Blake nodded her head to answer Yang’s question. But she stared at Yang for a few seconds before something clicked in her head, “Wait, you’re Weiss’s girlfriend?!”

“Sure am. Been dating two years now.” Yang said with a big grin and held up two fingers.

“Anyways, enough about me. What’d you guys think of the show?”

Blake was the first to speak, “It was amazing, the use of lights were spectacular and just the choreography of the whole band felt so natural.”

Yang placed a hand on Ruby’s head and ruffled her hair, causing the smaller girl to groan and shrug her shoulders, “Glad you liked it, it was thanks to my baby sister here that our shows are so badass.”

“ _Yaaaaaang!_ Stop it! You’re embarrassing me!” Ruby shouted.

Nora slid up beside Ruby and nudged her hip, “She does our sound checks too and a whole bunch of other shows.”

Ruby began to stomp her feet, not wanting to be the center of attention. But before she says anything the drummer smiles and pats Ruby’s back, “Oh come on Rubes, just giving credit where it’s due. Anyways, enough about us. You guys want anything signed?”

“Hell yeah we do!” Sun said and quickly pulled out a sharpie wanting his shirt signed, “this is so fucking cool.”

After talking to everyone in the band and getting some merchandised sign, Ruby checked her watch, “Yang! We gotta clear out before we get kicked out, I think everyone should've cleared out by now which means we should too.”

“Fair enough,” Yang said as she stretched her arms above her head, “too bad this meet and greet was short. You two are pretty cool to talk to.”

Coco came up to Yang and patted her shoulder, “They could join us for some drinks.” She turned to Sun and Blake, “Whaddya say?”

“Really? You want us to join you?” Sun said out loud, unable to contain his excitement. Blake who was making a better attempt from bursting out in joy at possibly the best night of her life.

“Yeah, I mean it’s only polite.” Said Yang with a friendly smile.

Blake and Sun nodded their head in agreement and followed the band as they made their way to a bar that Coco said wasn’t too far.

_This will be a night I will never forget!_

* * *

 

Blake’s eyes fluttered opened and she groaned in pain as her head began to hurt. She pressed her face against her pillow and pulled the blanket over her head. It was rare that Blake actually get drunk and even more rare to get blackout drunk. She often hated how she felt the morning after. Even more so because of her faunus nature enhancing her eyes and ears.

_God, what happened last night?_

Blake tried to recall the events of last night, she remembered meeting the band and then going to get drinks with them after and then….

That was it.

She couldn’t remember anything else. She let out a noise of frustration and slowly pulled the blanket away from her head. Luckily her window blinds were shut, but enough light got in to irritate Blake’s eyes slightly as they adjusted. She scanned her room and found last night’s clothes just thrown at the foot of the bed.

The Faunus girl got out of her bed and slipped on some sweats and an oversized shirt, heading to her kitchen to get some water. She dragged herself to her kitchen and grabbed a cup to fill with water, which she chugged down quickly. After filling her glass again, she walked back to her room and sat on her bed.

Blake’s eyes went to her discarded jeans and saw something white sticking out of one of her pockets. She used her foot to bring them closer and picked them up, pulling out a piece of paper that was folded up. Her cheeks flushed read as she read the contents.

_‘Call me when you get the chance for my answer’_

Below that handwriting was a number and Blake realized she got someone’s number. Her brain scattered in trying to figure out who could have written this. Panic began to set in as she assumes she flirted with someone in the band and asked them out while drunk.

_Sun!_

Blake thought to herself out loud and searched for her scroll to text her friend.

_Blake: Sun! What happened last night!????_

_Blake: I made a fool myself didn’t I_

_Blake: oh god, does the band hate us?!_

_Blake: Sun?_

_Blake: …_

_Blake: Good morning_

_Sun: Good morning to you too. Yes, I got home safe thanks for asking._

_Blake: SUN!!!_

_Sun: Chill Blake. Last night was not as crazy as I’m sure your imagination is making it out to be. We went to the bar down the street with the band and it was really fun. I have photos on my scroll to send you, you certaintly had a great time._

Blake felt her anxiety slowly dissipate as Sun explained the events of last night and she was able to vaguely recall some events now.

_Blake: What about the number I found in my pocket?_

_Sun: Oh that, well…_

_Blake: Sun, what happened._

_Sun: Nothing bad, but you may have flirted with Yang’s younger sister. Ruby, the one who sang on stage after the intermission._

_Blake: Please tell me I didn’t make a fool of myself…_

_Sun: No, but she didn’t seem to turn you down completely. I mean she did give you her number._

Blake buried her face into her pillow and groaned in frustration. Feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. After her internal panic had subsided, she texted her friend once more.

_Blake: What do I do?_

_Sun: Ask her out?_

The Fuanus girl re-read the text to herself, over and over. Considering on going through with Sun’s suggestion. But her insecurity was getting the best of her. There was a possibility that it wasn’t actually Ruby’s number, or that the girl wouldn’t actually like being around Blake. But, before these thoughts consumed Blake, Sun sent another text.

_Sun: Stop it._

_Blake: Stop what?_

_Sun: I’m like 99% sure you’re making ‘the face’._

_Blake: I don’t know what you’re talking about…_

_Sun: Yes you do. You make it when you doubt yourself. I’m sure Ruby would like to go out with you. I mean who wouldn’t?_

Blake sighed in defeat, knowing Sun would relentlessly send text after text to make sure he reassured her self-esteem.

_Blake: Ok Sun, I get it. I’ll ask her out._

_…_

_Blake: Thank you. You really are a great friend._

_Sun: Anytime Blake. Take care and good luck!_

Blake took in a deep breath as she grabbed the small slip of paper and input Ruby’s number, dialing it and listening to it ring. After the first ring, Blake began to feel unsure about going through with it.

At the end of the second ring, Blake was already regretting the idea.

At the end of the third ring, Blake pulled the phone away from her ear and was about to end the call when she heard a voice on the other end.

“Hello?”


	2. Shiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long over-due but it is finally up! Sorry for the lengthy delay.

Blake stood in front of her mirror, holding up two different dresses. She was trying to figure out which one would be more appropriate for tonight. She sighed, accepting that these dresses would be a bit too much for her date with Ruby.

So, hung them back into her closet before she walked to her bed and inspected the two other outfits on her bed.

She hummed to herself and looked at the dress that was black and had white sleeves, near the bottom of it you can barely see that there was a hint of purple on the dress. She planned to wear a pair of black leggings with it. Blake chewed the inside of her cheek as she looked over to the other outfit. It was a pair black jeans and white v-neck shirt.

Blake argued with herself, trying to reason that she wanted to look nice for her date but also didn’t want to overdo it. They were going to get coffee and then go to the Vytal Festival. It was a simple date, but Blake was still anxious about what to wear.

There was a knock at her door, “Sweetie? It’s mom, can I come in?”

“Yeah mom, it’s fine.” Blake was grateful that her parents still respected her privacy even though she still lived with them.

The door slowly opened and Kali came in, “Hey sweet-… Oh, going out tonight?” Kali attempted to hide her excitement but Blake could see her mother’s ears perk up.

“Uh, yeah. With this girl I met at the concert. We are just getting coffee and then go to the Vytal Festival for a bit.”

Blake saw as her mother clapped her hands together and do a little hop, “Oh that’s wonderful! She must be special because you don’t life coffee?  What is she like? Is she younger or older than you? Does she go to school?”

“Mom! Mom, one question at a time please.” Blake said with a soft chuckle, feeling her cheeks flush red as her mother is now standing by her bed inspecting the outfits Blake had laid out.

“Oh come on sweetie. I just want to know more about your date.” Kali said with a big smile as she lifted up the dress then looked down to the other outfit, “Have you decided what to wear tonight.”

“No, not yet. Wh-which um… do you think I should wear tonight?”

Blake watched her mother set down the dress and pick up the shirt and jeans, “First date right? I think this would be perfect, and maybe that black jacket you like so much. The denim one with little tears.”

Blake bit the inside of her cheek as she took the clothes from her mother. She was about to thank her mother before she heard the doorbell ring. She felt panic set in as she grabs her scroll and checked the time.

 _Oh god. It’s already_ seven _!?_

She also sees that she has a missed called and a text from Ruby, “M-mom that’s h-…”

“Get dressed sweetie, your dad and I can stall her a little while you finish getting ready.” Kali said as she started walking towards the door and closed it behind her.

Blake was momentarily relieved that she would have a bit of time to change and finish getting ready. That was until she heard her mom call out for her dad.

_Oh no._

Blake felt her stomach sink as various different scenarios popped into her head of Ruby being left alone with her parents. She did her best to change quickly before grabbing the ribbon on her desk, doing her best to tie it around her ears.

She rushed downstairs, fearing the worst possible situation of Ruby talking to her parents.

When she got to the bottom of the steps, she was met with the sound of her father laughing. Blake took a deep breath and stepped into the living room to find her dad on the couch, sitting across from Ruby.

Her mom nowhere in sight.

“Hey Ruby. Hi dad.”

Ruby and Ghira turned their attention to Blake. Her dad still had a big smile on his face as he looked at his daughter, “Ah Blake. I was just talking to your friend here, she has a great sense of humor. I should let you two get going before your mother returns with the photo albums.”

Blake tensed up and quickly ran over to Ruby. She lifted Ruby off the couch and quickly dragged her towards the door, “Yeah, we’ll be back later dad. Goodnight, love you! Bye mom!”

The younger faunus girl heard her mother call out, “Wait! I just found your baby pictures!”

Blake was already out the door when she saw her mom coming out from her bedroom. She slammed the door shut when they got outside.

Ruby yelled through the door as Blake finally let go of her, “It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna!”

“I-I am so sorry for pulling you an-…” Blake’s words trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“No worries, I know how family can be.” Ruby said with a kind smile. Blake followed the other girl to the small red car parked in front of her house. The outside wind greeted them both and Blake realized she didn’t grab her jacket.

_It’s not that cold right now._

* * *

 

The Vytal Festival was a yearly event to celebrate the coming together of the four states of Remnant. It was a week-long event that was hosted in Vale where there were various food booths, rides, and games for people of all ages to participate in.

Blake hadn’t had the chance to actually go to festival despite having move here three years ago.

There were more people than Blake thought there would be. Luckily, She and Ruby had already been on a few of the rides before the lines started to get too long. Ruby mentioned how she was going to grab something quick from one of the food tents and if Blake could found somewhere for them to sit.

_God it’s so cold._

Blake walked to a bench to sit at. It was a bit away from the food tents and she couldn’t see the other girl from where she was.

Ruby had been gone some time now and Blake was growing ever so slightly concerned that Ruby got lost. Lucky for the raven-haired girl, Ruby was already returning. Blake smiled as she saw her coming back with some cotton candy and two small bags.

“Hey, I uh… got some cotton candy and mini chocolate chip cookies. I um… I wasn’t sure which you’d like so… yeah.” Ruby said with a smile as she sat beside Blake.

She smiled in return and reached to get a small piece of the cotton candy and ate it, “This one is fine, thank you.”

Blake did her best to not show how cold she was as they sat down in peace. Blake took subtle glances at the other girl, smiling to herself as she witnessed Ruby stuff her mouth with cookies.

“So, do you work for your sister or with her?”

Ruby shook her head, “Mm, sof uf.” She quickly swallowed the cookies she was eating before she continued to talk, “I’m the sound engineer for my uncle’s record labor, Lucky Qrow Records. I help bands record their stuff when they go into the studio. I do the editing for their songs too.”

“So, when your sister tours Remnant, do you go with them?” Blake asked curiously.

“Sometimes. I’m usually working at the studio though.”

Blake smiled and took another nibble at the cotton candy, “That’s actually really cool. Have you ever considered releasing your own music?”

Ruby’s cheeks flushed red, “Uh, that was a one-time thing um… I lost a bet to Yang and agreed to sing on stage. I’m not as talented as the rest of them.”

“You’re talented in your own way Ruby. You voice was really nice that night.”

Blake saw at Ruby stopped eating the cookies and sagged her shoulders, “I don’t know. It just never really occurred to me to, you know, make my own album.”

“I would actually like to hear more of your music someday if that’s okay.” Blake said before she ate the last few pieces of the cotton candy.

This made Ruby let out a nervous chuckle, “Maybe.”

There was only a brief moment of silence before Blake changed the topic, “Is there anything else you want to do right now?”

Ruby quickly perked up and smiled, “Yeah! I’d like to head over to the booths that have games and win you something.”

Blake felt her cheeks flush and she smiled, rolling her eyes, “Those things are rigged you know?”

“Psh, I don’t back down from a good challenge.” Ruby said with confidence before she finished the remaining cookies she bought and lead Blake to one of the gaming tents.

Ruby found one that didn’t have many people and it was a balloon popping game.

After paying the man running the booth, Ruby happily took the five darts given to her, “I’m totally going to win you that Ursa plushie.”

Blake couldn’t help but laugh and she hugged her arms as she watched Ruby throw the darts at the balloons.

One by one, Ruby managed to pop five balloons and there was a big smile on her face, “See? Easy peasy!”

The older man reached into a bag to pull out the prize that Ruby had won and handed her a small beowolf.

“Wait? What? But I popped all five!”

The old man pointed at the sign above the booth stating the number of balloons popped equals the size of the prize. In this case, popping five was a small prize.

Blake reached for the prize before Ruby said anything else, “I love it.”

This caught Ruby’s attention and brought a smile to her face, “A-are you sure? It’s not the Ursa I promised though.”

“You still won it for me, that’s what matters.” Blake smiled and motioned for Ruby to follow her as they walked around to some of the other games at the festival.

Nothing really seemed to catch either of their attentions and Blake didn’t want to go home just yet. So Blake proposed an idea.

“Do… you want to go see a movie? I think there is a theatre nearby.”

Ruby nodded her head, “Sure.”

They walked towards one of the exits of the festival that lead to the parking lot. When they exited the fairgrounds, the air felt colder, causing Blake to visibly shiver and rub her arms.

“Here.”

Blake turned her head and saw that Ruby had removed her hoodie, holding it out to her.

“Won’t you get cold?” Blake asked.

Ruby shrugged and smiled, “Not really? I’m used to the cold. My sister’s girlfriend is like our own personal freezer because of how cold she is.”

Blake let out a small laugh and took Ruby’s sweater, “Thank you.”

When they finally get to Ruby’s car, Blake got comfortable in her seat as Ruby began to drive them to a nearby movie theatre. It took her a moment to realize there was a scent coming off the sweater she was given. It smelled sweet, which didn’t surprise her too much since it appeared that Ruby appeared to have a big sweet tooth.

She hugged the stuffed grimm plushie closer to herself, smiling at the warmth the sweater brought her.

Blake looked out the window as Ruby as they continued to drive. Before Blake knew it, she was in line buying the tickets while Ruby got some snacks.

She looked over to where Ruby was standing in line. The other girl was bouncing on her toes as she got closer to the concession stand.

Blake was really enjoying her date with Ruby.

_She’s so happy and optimistic…_

_But I like it…_

Blake was drawn to all the positive energy Ruby was exuding, it was certainly different than what she was used to.

It was definitely a nice change… compared to her last relationship.

* * *

 

“That was such a kick-ass movie!” Ruby said as they were exiting the theatre. The note of excitement in her voice making Blake smile.

“It was definitely a… entertaining movie.”

Both of them walked to the car, lost in their discussion about what they thought about the movie. Whereas Ruby talked about how she loved all the action that happened in the movie and the amazing special effects. Blake shared how there were the film lacked a few key scenes that were in the book. But there were some changes to the movie that she really enjoyed.

As they neared Blake’s home, it became apparent to her that Ruby hadn’t said a word in a while. She became worried that she may have talked too much. This made Blake ears flatten uncomfortably because her bow constricted their movement.

“Ruby? What’s wrong?”

Ruby parked the car near Blake’s house and turned to look at her, “Yeah, I had a lot of fun actually. I'm just bummed that the night is over so quickly.”

Blake felt her cheeks flush red a bit and she couldn’t help but smile, “I had fun too.”

“Would you um…. Want to go on a second date?” Ruby asked. Blake noticed that the other girl began to rub the back of her neck.

Blake’s ears perked up, “I’d love to. But it might be a while though, I start school again on Monday.”

“I don’t mind waiting.”

Blake smiled more at that and leaned forward to kiss Ruby on the cheek. Blake got out of the car and before closing the door she said, “Text me when you get home.”

Ruby smiled with red cheeks, “I promise.”

Blake bit the inside of her cheek as she took a step back from the car and waved as Ruby drove away. She stood on the sidewalk for a second until she saw Ruby’s car turn the corner. Blake walked up to her door, a smile still plastered on her lips.

But before she could take her keys out, the door swung open, “How was the date sweetie? Are you going to go on a second date with her? You kissed her cheek so I assume so.”

Blake’s smile quickly faded as Kali’s remained plastered on, “Mom?! Were you spying on us?!”

“What? No I-“

“Yes, she was.” Ghira called out from the living room, “she was peeking through the blinds.”

Blake felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, “Mom, not cool.”

“I’m sorry sweetie, I just got really excited that you’re dating again and I wanted to make sure it ended nicely.” Kali said with an innocent smile, her hands clapped together over her chest.

Blake couldn’t fully blame her mom for wanting to make sure the date went well. The initial embarrassment about being peeped on faded. She stepped forward and hugged her mother, “It went well mom. I really enjoyed myself.”

“That’s good to hear.” Kali returned her daughter’s hug with a tight squeeze of her own, “Did you want dinner? Whose hoodie is this? You forgot a sweater, didn’t you?”

Blake felt her cheeks burn more and she looked down. She was still wearing Ruby’s hoodie, “O-oh. It’s Ruby’s. I got cold and she… leant it… to me.” She mumbled the last part of the sentence.

“That is so nice of her.” Kali said as she did a little hop of excitement, “How was the Vytal Festival? Did you get on a lot of rides? Did you play any of the games? How was the food there?”

Kali continued to bombard Blake with a series of questions and comments. Luckily, her father came up behind Kali and placed his hands on her shoulders, “Honey, Blake looks exhausted. I’m sure she wants to go to sleep.”

Ghira winked at his daughter in an exaggerated manner and Blake followed suite by faking a yawn, “Yeah. I’d really like to go to bed. It was a long night.”

Kali frowned slightly and her ears fell, “Aw, but I want to hear more about your date. Will you at least tell me about it in the morning?”

Blake couldn’t help but roll her eyes and smile, “Yes, I’ll tell you during breakfast.”

“Wonderful.” Kali said as she hugged her daughter. Blake hugged her mother back and felt her dad wrap his arms around the both of them. After saying her goodnights, she retreated upstairs to her room.

Blake took her scroll out of her pockets and tossed it onto her unmade bed. She maneuvered around her room to get ready for bed.After she finished brushing her teeth she looked herself in the mirror.

She reached up to undo her bow and wiggled her ears, sighing in relief. She went back into her room and kicked off her jeans, tossing them into the hamper in her closet. Blake decided to fall asleep wearing Ruby’s hoodie, having grown attached to the warmth it gave her.

Blake sat on her bed and reached for the book on the nightstand beside her bed. She was about to open it up to get some reading done before sleeping, but her phone buzzed with a new message.

She searched around her bed for where she tossed it and eventually found it.

_Ruby: I got home safe._

_Ruby: And you left this little guy in my car._

A photo came in of Ruby hugging the beowolf plushie.

Blake felt her heart sink as she realized that she forgot it in Ruby’s car. She was about to apologize but another text came in.

_Ruby: I’ll hold onto him until I see you again. Anyways, sorry if I woke you up. I wanted to keep my promise about texting you when I got home._

Blake bit the inside of her cheek and couldn’t help but smile at Ruby’s text.

_Blake: I was just getting ready for bed. Are you going to sleep already?_

She secretly hoped that Ruby would say no and that she would want to text for a while more. Blake set her book aside and laid on her bed. It didn’t take long for Ruby to respond back.

_Ruby: Nah, I was hoping to talk to you on the phone for a while._

_Ruby: I mean if that’s okay with you._

The faunus girl couldn’t stop her ears from perking up as she bit her lip. Blake tried to figure out an appropriate response without sounding too excited about hearing Ruby’s voice again before she falls asleep.

It would not matter what they would talk about. She smiled and sent her response.

_Blake: I’d like that._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I'm presenting a new story and hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm now in week six of Uni but still writing strong. I wish you all a great day at school/work! 
> 
> P.S: If anyone is interested in the songs the two used in this chapter are:  
> "A little piece of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold  
> "S.O.S" by ABBA (Martha Paton Cover)
> 
> P.P.S: Any other songs that are mentioned are likely not to be the same genre, they'll still be rock though. Just not the same kind.


End file.
